


Wearin’ Nothing But a Grin

by misfitmonarchy



Series: January jaunt 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, Naked Derek Hale, Pre-Slash, january jaunt, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: The first time Stiles saw Derek naked





	Wearin’ Nothing But a Grin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



> For @siriusstuff! I got you for the January jaunt! I hope you like it!

“Hey Der- uh oh- Oh my GOD!” Stiles stood frozen in his tracks. 

His hands are still clutching the glass jar of blue goop Deaton gave him but all supernatural affairs have been forgotten in this moment. 

Derek arches one of his stupid big eyebrows at Stiles as if his entire dick was not out for everyone to see along with well… the rest of him. “Did you bring it?” He asks, eyes already on the jar. 

“Uhhhhh…” Stiles is too busy processing the sight before him. Derek Hale, butt naked. Completely natural in the damp forest. Heat floods Stiles face.

“Stiles.” Error 404 Stilinski Brain Overload.

His eyes drift past a hairy chest and he can’t help getting lost in spotting a few tiny freckles. There’s one beside his belly button, a smaller one on the edge of his right hip. 

“My eyes are up here.” Derek smirks, pulling the jar from Stiles’ hands. 

He flails in horror before shouting, “You—Just— PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON!” 

Derek laughs as he turns around, carrying the jar of goo with him deeper into the woods for some kind of ritual. Stiles notices that Derek has a freckle on his left cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to share your love down below!!
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
